In various applications, delays and/or pulse widths in a circuit may affect performance or behavior of a circuit, and variation in delays or pulse widths as a result of temperature, supply voltage, and process variations may result in circuit characteristics that are not reliably within specification for a circuit, or that result in performance that is inferior to the performance of which the circuit is capable.